Christmas Cookies
by CBrooke92
Summary: Emma and James are left alone to bake Christmas Cookies. Do I really have to explain! Rated T for language. Enjoy and Please Review!


**Hey Y'all! Christmas one-shot based around Emma and Charming because I'm a sucker for father/daughter moments. Mentions of Snow and Henry. Anyways, Enjoy and Please Review!**

It was December 23 Sunday morning and Emma felt the sun hit her face while she laid in bed. She cracked her eyes open to check her phone. Eight o'clock, time to get up. Once she was out of bed, Emma put her hair in a messy bun and made her way down stairs.

"Grandma, I'm ready!" Emma hears Henry yell.

"Alright well let's get going." Snow grabs her purse and ushers Henry out the door.

"Where are you to going?" Emma asks as she makes her way into the kitchen. James is there and hand her some hot coco.

"Me and Snow are going Christmas shopping." Henry answers.

"Oh really, well wait for me. I'll come too." Emma turns towards her room.

"No!" Henry yells. He wraps his arm around Snow. "It's just me and Grandma."

Emma goes to protest but she figures, since she spent a lot of time with Snow in the Enchanted Forest, that Henry just wants to make up for lost time. "Ok then, have fun!"

"Don't fell bad sweetie," Snow tells her. "I actually have something for you and your father to do." She goes to a kitchen drawer and pulls out some index cards. "These are ingredients for the Christmas cookies I make. I want you and James to make them while we're gone."

Emma laughs. "You want me, to bake?"

"Don't worry, just read the cards step-by-step and you should be fine." Snow reassures her. "We'll be back later today." She waves goodbye and follows Henry out the door.

Back in the apartment, Emma paces back and forth reading the cards. She hasn't really spent much time with her dad so this will be awkward. "So," She stops and faces James. "Ready to do this?"

"Truthfully, no. I was never a good cook." James says as he looks over the cards.

"Well I guess I got that gene from you." Emma smiles.

"I guess so. But hey, if we can battle dragons and win, then how hard can it be?"

Emma raises her cup. "Cheers to that."

James chuckles and gets up to open the fridge. "Alright, lets get started!"

Eggs, flour, powdered sugar, chocolate chips, etc, and multiple bowls and measuring cups laid across the table. Emma stood by the counter tying her apron. "God I look ridiculous!" She told herself.

James walked out to join Emma. "How do I look?"

Emma faced him and laughed. She covered her mouth and watched her father spin around. "Wow!" Was all she could say.

"Oh come on! Do I really look that bad?" He smiled at his daughter's laughter.

"Oh no, you look awesome!" She continues to laugh.

After making fun of each other, they got to work. Emma cracked eggs while James opened the flour and sugar. Somehow they managed to get flour and powdered sugar all over them.

"Ok, so next we pour all this in a bowl." Emma reads the card while licking sugar from her hand.

"Um, which bowl?" James points at the five bowls on the table.

"I don't know! Which one does Snow usually use?"

"The small one, but it takes patience because you have to make multiple batches." He sighs.

Emma groans. "This is going to suck!"

They sit in silence until James has an idea. "You know, I'm more of action first, patience later type of guy."

Emma catches on to his idea. "And Snow said that I'm the same way."

"So let's say we skip the small bowl..."

"And put everything in the big on." She finishes. "Then it'll be all done. No waiting."

James pours all the ingredients into the bowl while Emma get out the kitchen aid mixture. It was a tight fit, but they managed to put the bowl under the mixture. "Ok, so how do you turn it on?" He asks.

"Um, the switch on the top." She points. He flicks the switch to slow and watches the cookie dough. "Does this thing go any faster?" Emma complains.

"Of course!" He turns the mixture to full blast which turned out to be very bad. The dough flew everywhere, splattering on James, Emma, and everything else in the kitchen.

"Turn it off!" Emma yelled.

"It's stuck!" He replied, shaking the machine.

Emma ran to a drawer then joined her father. "Move away!" She ordered as she smashed the mixture with a hammer. Finally, it stopped. She turns to face James. "Well, it worked."

"Hey, don't look at me! I was about to get my sword!" James laughs. As he wipes his faces, some cookie dough flies and hits his daughter.

"Hey!" Emma grabs the cookie dough stuck to her arm and throws it at him. Somehow, a cookie dough battle broke out. Five minutes of laughter and bonding time, the war end.

"So, do you think they survive?" Henry asked as he and Snow were about to enter the apartment.

"It's not like they're fighting an Ogre Henry. How bad could it be?" Snow replied. She put the key in and opened the door. "OH! MY! GOD!" Snow screamed. On the floor, leaning against the kitchen counters were Emma and James. They both had flour in their hair, powdered sugar smeared on their faces, and egg yoke and cookie dough that stuck to their clothes. In the kitchen, dough was stuck to the fridge, counter, table, walls, and even the ceiling.

"Oh you're home! You should try some. It's really good." Emma said and she picked cookie dough from her dad's cheek and ate it.

"Hi Snow!" James waved with a mouth full.

"What the hell happened?" Snow question.

"Well, these gremlins came out of no where..." Emma started.

"Ya, and they tried to mess with Emma, but being the good father that I am, I saved her..."

"And during the struggle, all this, happened." Emma finished.

"Wow! Even I don't believe that." Henry said.

Snow wanted to yell, even scream at them for making such a mess. But seeing her husband and daughter laughing and enjoying each others company, she'll let it slide. Snow cleared her throat. "Well, I guess I learned my lesson. Never EVER let you to bake again."

"You probably shouldn't let us clean either." Emma pointed out.

"Ya honey, who knows what we'll do!" James said.

"Oh you're so Charming." Snow said sweetly. "Ya, nice try though!" She walked to the closet and brought out cleaning supplies. "This is for you." She hands Emma a broom. "And this is for you." She hands James a rag and Windex. "Now, get to work." Snow makes her way to the couch so she can watch them.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." James smiles.

"Ya, it was. Maybe we can do it again sometime." Emma laughs.

"No you won't" Snow yells from the couch.

James and Emma laughed. They helped each other up and began to clean.


End file.
